


Kiss Me Baby, One More Time

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like kisses and want to be able to write them better, Keith is dating Shiro and Lance, Lance is hella inexperienced, M/M, Shiro is hella experienced, That's it, but Shiro and Lance aren't dating each other (yet), really - Freeform, this is an excuse for me to practice writing sexy makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: How to get better at kissing your boyfriend?Get tips and tricks from your boyfriend's other boyfriend.





	Kiss Me Baby, One More Time

Shiro didn't startle easily. The year spent with the Galra and then becoming part of Team Voltron taught him to always be on his toes and to expect the unexpected. So when Lance came barreling into the training room and flopped down onto the seats beside him with a huff, he didn't so much as flinch in response. 

"He infuriates me."

Shiro didn't even have to ask who Lance was talking about. There was only one person in the whole Castle-ship that was capable of putting Lance in such a mood.

"What happened?" Shiro asked, turning his head to look at Lance after taking a pull from the water bottle he had with him, a towel draped over his shoulders, sweat steadily cooling on his body.

"Argh, just..." Lance made vaguely rude hand motions, before slumping further on the bench beside Shiro.

"He's so good at everything, it pisses me off."

Shiro chuckled. "He's not a very good swimmer." He offered, smiling at the way Lance raised an eyebrow at him. "Really though, what happened?"

"He's..." Lance bit at his lip, flushing faintly. He wasn't sure if he _really_ wanted to talk to Shiro about that. Yeah, Shiro dated Keith too, but... 

Their relationship was an interesting one. Keith had been dating Shiro for a while and then he and Lance started dating. It was... a little difficult at first, dating Keith, while Keith was dating Shiro. Lance understood that he wasn't a 'side ho' and that he and Keith had Shiro's blessings, but it still took a bit of getting used to. Lance and Shiro were still the same as ever. Teammates. Head and right leg of Voltron respectively. Really nothing more than very close acquaintances, not quite friends. They just both happened to be dating Keith at the same time.

"He's a really great kisser." Lance ended up blurting out. "And I'm not." He added, prompted by Shiro's rising eyebrows.

"He is. But why do you think you're not?" Shiro asked, sliding the towel off his shoulders, regarding Lance with a strange look.

"Keith."

"I see." Shiro said as if that explained everything. Which... Yeah, it kinda did.

"Like... Holy crow, who taught him to kiss like that?" Lance complained, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"I did."

Lance stopped and looked at Shiro, before flushing darkly.

"Oh."

"Why don't you ask him to teach you?"

"I did. He sucks at it." Lance grumbled, crossing his arms, before smirking up at Shiro. Shiro chuckled in response, shaking his head. "Add that to the list than." He said.

Lance nodded, before growing quiet. For a moment, Shiro thought that was going to be it, but then Lance spoke again.

"Could you? Teach me, that is."

Shiro was a difficult man to surprise. And he really should have seen this coming, taking into consideration the topic that lead them down this path, but yet he had to fight to keep the flush from rising onto his own cheeks to match Lance's.

"Know what? Never mind, that was dumb. Don't worry about it." Lance said, standing from the bench.

Shiro moved quickly, his real hand wrapping around Lance's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"I can." He offered, a little too fast, a little too eager.

_A lot too eager._

"Ok."

"Ok."

They stood there, flushed, Shiro's hand around Lance's wrist, their eyes focused on each other, but avoiding making actual eye contact. Shiro felt ridiculous. Like a schoolboy with a crush, finally getting the chance to kiss his sweetheart for the first time.

"My room?" He asked, forcing himself to talk past the heart hammering inside his chest.

"Yeah."

Shiro shifted his grip, sliding his hand down to gently take Lance's hand in his, light and loose. Hesitant. He smiled when Lance's fingers tightened around his and he pulled Lance along, out of the training room and towards his own bedroom.

 

"Hold on, I'll just freshen up." He said, just outside the door to his room. "Make yourself comfortable." He said, opening the door and gesturing for Lance to go inside.

Lance nodded mutely and shuffled inside, looking around curiously. He looked back towards the door when it closed and exhaled slowly, shaking out the nerves from his body, his palms -even the hand that Shiro hadn't been holding- feeling uncomfortably sweaty. He was so nervous about the whole thing... Nervous and excited. He had never before really thought about Shiro like that. Never thought about being with him as anything more than what they were. He knew, objectively, that Shiro was hot. But it was an off-hand, aesthetic observation. And if he thought anymore about this, he was going to explode... Or run out of Shiro's room and never look him in the eye ever again. Oh god, what was he doing.

Was this cheating? It kinda felt like cheating? But Keith was dating Shiro too, so it should be ok, right? Keith _did_ tell him that all three of them were in this relationship, so technically, Shiro was his boyfriend too?

He whirled around when he heard the door hiss open and he stared at Shiro like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah." That was such a bold-faced lie.

Lance wasn't ready. He was the furthest thing from ready. He was about as ready as he was ever going to be. Which was not at all.

Shiro approached him and Lance took small comfort in the fact that Shiro also appeared to be a little nervous about the whole thing too, his fingers a gentle caress on Lance's cheek. Lance closed his eyes and waited.

And then Shiro's lips were on his, soft and delicate, a mere brush of Shiro's mouth against his. "Just feel what I'm doing for now." Shiro breathed against his lips and Lance made a soft noise of assent, before he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. His own hands flattened against Shiro's chest as the man held him.

The man nipped at his lips with his own, not even using teeth as he dragged them to the corner of Lance's lips and back, the slightest hint of tongue tracing over the seam of Lance's lips. Lance could feel a flush rising on his cheeks again as his lips parted instinctively for Shiro. He was so gentle and slow, making sure Lance could _feel_ everything Shiro was doing to him.

Then Shiro briefly sucked Lance's lower lip between his own, giving it a light nip with his teeth, teasing, before his fingers cradled the back of Lance's head and jesus, when did he even move this hand? That only made Lance's lips fall open around a soft gasp, slack, perfectly pliant under Shiro's own. Shiro took advantage of this to press his mouth over Lance's his tongue slipping inside the younger Paladin's mouth, brushing over Lance's tongue and stealing his breath away.

The way Shiro massaged his tongue and palette with his own tongue had Lance's knees shaking, threatening to give out under him. Shiro hadn't even really done that much yet and already he had Lance feeling like putty in his arms.

Shiro's tongue stroked over Lance's and retreated, inviting him to play, to participate in a bit of give-and-take. 

Lance groaned softly as Shiro drew him out, their tongues chasing after each other, Shiro's hand on the back of Lance's head guiding him to tilt his head, to deepen the kiss.

By the time Shiro pulled back, Lance was panting as if he had run a marathon, his lungs burning from forgetting to breathe for a bit there. Lance stared up at Shiro, feeling dizzy and dazed.

"Holy shit..." Lance wheezed, just now noticing that he was laying on Shiro's bed, the man hovering over him with dark eyes and reddened lips.

And then Shiro was leaning down again, stealing his breath away again. Lance moved his arms to wrap around Shiro's shoulders, lifting his head to urge Shiro to kiss him harder, to give him everything. And when Shiro groaned, low and heated, Lance knew he was about to get what he wanted.

Shiro pressed down against him harder, attacking Lance's lips and mouth with vigor. He bit at Lance's lips, bruising them further, before sucking on his tongue, his own caressing the soft muscle.

There was drool trickling out of the corners of Lance's mouth, soft gasps leaving him whenever Shiro pulled back just enough to kiss and nip at Lance's abused lips. Shiro licked up the mess from one corner of Lance's lips and fucked his tongue back inside the blue Paladin's mouth, earning a soft whimper in response.

"Think you got that?"

Lance needed several seconds to register that he was even asked a question at all, much less what it was that Shiro asked him. He managed an eloquent "Huh?" in response. 

Shiro chuckled softly, a little out of breath too as he leaned down to press a kiss to Lance's cheek, then another to his forehead.

And another to his other cheek.

And then another to his lips.

"Did you catch all that?" Shiro asked again.

Lance swallowed thickly, his eyes closed, before he opened them to look up at the man above him.

"I think I may need another lesson." He said, licking over his lips, not missing the way Shiro's eyes tracked the motion, before flicking up to meet his gaze. 

"Gladly."

Oh man, Lance was going to rock Keith's world next time.

After Shiro rocked his for a little longer.


End file.
